Graveyard of a Madman Part 56
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 55 It was time. Thoosa, Dhahaka D. Knave, Nova Blade, and Nero D. Rinji stood on that demolished battlefield, all stood in a circle of their alliance. It was finally time for them to part ways. Their journey and turmoil was long, but in the end, it turned to this. All of their crews stood around them to witness their alliance coming to an end, at least for now. Rinji: You are the bravest warriors I have ever known. I could not see myself coming out of this ordeal without your help, and you did so without any thoughts of your own safety. For this, I will give you my undying gratitude. I am truly in your debt. to all of them. Thoosa: Ah, don't sweat it, Rinji. It wasn't all fun, but I didn't have that bad of a time. Knave: Exactly, it was a serious blast! I'd do it again! Nova: I did this for a friend, and now I see why my friend considers you in such high esteem, Rinji. You truly have proven yourself. Rinji: Nova, thank you for your help, I cannot stress my gratitude enough. his paw to him, and they shared a hearty shake. That was when all of them shared a hearty shake. And with that, they turned to their own crews, and it was done. The Nightmare Coalition disbanded, perhaps one day to form again when it was needed. Thoosa: Oh! Rinji! I need to have a quick talk with you before we cast off! Rinji: 'Eh? --- ''The Tiger-Stripe Pirates were still gazing in awe as they explored their new ship, which glistened with a shine that was unparalleled, thanks in part to the Yarukiman Mangrove resin coating that Thoosa imbued it with, enabling the ship to sail under water. All of their rooms were done in a way that fit their personalities. Alice's room was bright, fluffy looking with a white bed, and a white rabbit plush doll on her bed. Clouds were painted over blue walls all over her room. Kimi's room was painted green, her bed was a beautiful white and red, and wanted posters of famous pirates posted all over her wall. While she wasn't familiar with all of them, she kept all of them up. Usagi's room was very pink, and her bed was gigantic, and a very bright red. All of her katana other than her main blade were all mounted on her wall, and she had three bookshelves lining her back wall. For Usagi, all of that paled in comparison to what Chio had in store for her. Since they had already been blindfolded once that day, he simply led her to a room, and opened the doors. The mere sight of what the room was brought tears to Usagi's eyes, and almost caused her to hyperventilate. All of the books from the bounty hunter's store were all taken, and all of his bookshelves were moved to one single, large room on the Esper Karala. It was the first time Chio saw Usagi absolutely squeal with glee. He had given her a library of her very own, with a desk to sit and write whenever she wanted. Needless to say, she instantly closed the doors soon after she was shown this. Jiro's room had a record player with many records of famous rock bands, including the Pop Band Pirates' discography. His room was a bright green and had a brilliant view of the entire ship as his was on the top floor of the main cabin, right beside Rinji's. The captain's quarters were luxurious. His clothes were in a very large vanity with a huge mirror. His bed was in the middle of the room, with white sheets and an oak wood frame. He had one large bookshelf absolutely full of books, and a picture of he and Dala in a picture frame next to his door. All of them sat in a huge main haul in the first floor of their main cabin. It was next to a very large kitchen, which had a huge storage refrigerator, and two storage cabinets, which were stocked with canned food and vegetables. The main hall had three huge tables, many chairs, and plenty of room to sit. They sat in a circle, and Thoosa sat next to Lee, holding his hand. '''Rinji: So... Gonzo Lee, you wish to leave us in order to join the Pop Band Pirates. Lee nodded, looking at the rest of the crew, and all of them had very somber expressions. They did not seem angry, however, they were not especially happy that he was leaving their ranks. They explained that it was love that brought them together, love and sex; a lot of sex. Lee: '''Well, I'm not going to dance around it, I know I have no place to ask this of any of you. I do not have a spotless record by any means, and this seems like a cheap copout. '''Chio: No, no, no. of them turned to Chio. Lee, yes, you were a son of a bitch when you first joined this crew, and that ordeal was hard. But since then, you have proven to be a stellar member of this crew. What you have done for us in that small amount of time has made every difference. all nodded at this. Lee: 'Yes, but now I'm pulling out at the last minute. I mean, I know what your next stop is going to be. You all know where we'll be heading next. Hotdog Island was the last obstacle, you guys are stocked up to the brim and ready to make your final journey, and here I am going off to another crew. '''Jiro: '''If you look at it that way, Lee, you are a villain. However, I have noticed you, ever since I was there backstage. I have never seen you this happy, with anyone. ''It was at that moment that Nikk stood up, slouched in her normal position. Her hair covered her eyes as usual, and her pale skin conflicting with her black trench coat. It took no words from her, her hands were clenched tight, and her unseen eyes were very obviously glaring at Gonzo Lee. '''Lee: ...Nikk... She said nothing, spinning on her heel, and walking out of the circle. After a moment of silence, they heard the door to her room slam shut. Alice: Oh, dear. as well, and bowed. Excuse us, please. Good luck to you, Lee. quickly scampered off after Nikk. Thoosa: 'If I may say something. ''None of them had really seen her say anything in such a serious tone. Still, she stood up, her one eye looking amongst all of them. Her sight ended with Dala, who sat with a cup of tea in her paws. She smiled, and waved at Thoosa, who smiled and waved back, only to go back to her serious expression. '''Thoosa: Lee told me all about how he was Nicky Muro. Lee: '''Whispered. Ummm, Ricky. '''Thoosa: Uh yeah, Ricky Muro. He told me all of it, and he did not sugarcoat any of it. If it were me in that position I would have castrated him outright. This caused a stir among all of them, especially the guys. Lee looked at her wide-eyed, and a sweat drop appeared on his head. Thoosa: Still, I am thankful for his honesty, and I am thankful for all of you for giving him another chance at being one of you. It shows great character to forgive such a heinous act. Still, I am willing to take the risk, and welcome him into my crew, but only if you are willing to allow me to do so. This man is the man I have welcomed into my life, and the first man I have ever felt so strongly about. He is the greatest sex I have ever had more looks, most of them directed at Lee, whose head was quivering a bit at this comment. Please, use your best judgment in your decision, because I know it is one of the hardest decisions you could make. She sat down at that time, and looked over at Lee, whose face was blue at this point. Thoosa: How was that? He managed a quivering smile, and a thumbs up. Rinji: I can understand everything you have said. As you know, we have seen the unity of our two first crewmates; a unity of love, and trust much like your own. Given the fact that you and your crew flew headlong into danger, and did us a service that we could never truly repay, I believe I speak for the crew when I say that you have my blessing. He looked to the rest of his present crew, who nodded their heads, though it was still quite obvious that it weighed as heavily on them. Rinji: I accept your request. Please, go with my good will, and I hope your time with the Pop Band Pirates is as happy, if not happier than it was with this crew. Rinji stood at that point, and walked to Lee. He stood in front of the Catman, and they locked hands in a shake, and locked arms over their shoulders. Lee's eyes dropped two tears as they embraced, and Rinji patted him on the shoulder as they released. He did this with the rest of the crew, all of them patted him on the back, and hugged him in their tearful goodbye. Then, Lee came to Chio, who embraced him with open arms, and that was when Lee's tears free flowed from his eyes. They released one another, and shared a punch to each others' shoulders. Lee: Thank you, all of you. Because of all of you, I feel I am a better man all around, and can start a new chapter in my life. That was, however, when he turned to face the hallway. He left the circle to walk down the hall, and came to the only closed door among them. He stood in front of that door, and simply put his hand on the threshold. At length, he sighed. Lee: Nikk, Alice... Words cannot express what you mean to me. I know how you feel, and I understand. I am the leaf falling from the tree once more. Know that I will not hit the ground, I will ride the wind to wherever it takes me, and I will find the place that I am meant to be in the end. Nikk... Alice... I... He stopped for a moment, tears welling up in his eyes as he leaned his head onto the door, and sobbed a few times. He looked at the door once more through blurred vision, and opened his mouth once again. At that moment, the door came open, and there stood the two of them. Lee: 'I love you... ''That was when Nikk flew into him, locking her arms around him and causing him to stumble back as she embraced him tighter than any of them. The tears that flowed from her eyes were something to behold. Huge, enormous tears bubbled their way from her unseen orbs, making large splats on the ground as they hit the wood finish. She cried louder than any of the crew thought possible, and all of them stood and watched as she did. All of them frozen as they watched. Lee's face was locked in a cry as well as his arms tightened around her as well. Nikk rubbed her face into his chest, wiping her eyes as the tears gushed forward like from a water faucet. Alice stood behind her, looking at the two of them. To their surprised, she seemed calm, collected, and even cheerful. Lee looked to her as she approached him. She simply laid a kiss onto his cheek, and placed a hand there. '''Alice: Bon voyage... --- And with that, their friend and comrade sailed off. The Marimo Pirates still kept the party going as they sailed off into the sunset, dancing and laughing in their victory, and their success all around. Mountain Mike bared Nova across the sea in his boat. Thoosa and the Pop Band Pirates sailed off as well with their new comrade. Lee stood on the back of the ship as they sailed off, gazing off at the Esper Karala, waving to Chio, who stood on the front of the ship, waving back along with his father, Goro. Goro: 'Well, Chio. I don't suppose things could have gone much better in your case. Even though I was defeated, I can't seem to make myself feel bad about it. ''He placed his hand on Chio's head, and invoked a smile from the boy he raised as a son. 'Chio: '''Yeah, and we saw some really cool stuff. I mean I don't think I've ever seen anyone stand up to four of the strongest people I've ever met. '''Goro: 'Nodded. I do what I do, and I do it well. I'm still going to be feeling their punches for a few weeks to come. a hand on his chest. I don't heal like I use to. But that is not what I consider the cool stuff. When you went rogue, I never dreamed that I would ever be able to see your wedding day. '''Chio: And what a wedding it was. Goro: '''his agreement. I suppose I should get back home now. Kia will not be happy that I have been gone so long. Still, she will be ecstatic when I show her the pictures I took of you, and your blushing bride. '''Chio: Hehehe, yeah, definitely give her my love. Goro: Of course. I'm proud of you, son. This has been an experience I will take with me til the end of my days. Chio: It's a shame we never got to test each other in battle. at Goro, who grinned back. Goro: It is at that. Still, I don't need to. I saw how you fought, and you fight like a true demon. It was truly a thing to behold. That was when Goro noticed a young lady walk to the railing beside him. The girl known as Emily who stood with a gigantic pair of scissors. It was a surprise to see her, seeing as how she probably should have left with the rest of the Revolutionaries. Behind her stood the gunman known as David, who aided their battle with his two gigantic magnum pistols. He stood with his arms crossed, and she chewed gum, blowing a large bubble. Chio: Ummmm, hi. Emily: her gum and chewed it back into her mouth. 'Ey, what's up? They stood there for a moment in a somewhat awkward silence. Goro looked at Chio, who shrugged. Chio: You need something? Emily: Yup, sure do. Chio: '''And what's that? '''Emily: Oh, not a whole lot. I just need you to tell your Captain that David and I will be going with you from now on. We need to keep an eye on Jiro. There was another long moment of silence. Goro furrowed his brow, and looked at Chio, whose eyes widened a considerable amount. The wind blew, and all of them started to hear the other crew members set up the ship as they were preparing to cast off. This silence lasted a very, very long time. Chio finally turned his entire body toward her, and tilted his head. 'Chio: '''I'm sorry. What? ''And so, our story will continue next time on the Other Side Story VI: A Place Called Nowhere A Place Called Nowhere Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories